YouTubing Ride
by MaxxiMaxxMaxximum
Summary: Best friends Max and Fang travel around the world helping people. They decide to film it and get all kinds of fame. Will the fame drive their friendship apart? Or bring them closer? FAX DUUUH HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO RATE THIS!
1. SELL EVERYTHING!

**Hello people .My name actually happens to be Maxx. This is a Max Ride Fan Fic! Welcome! I hope you like it. I am currently working on another one. Go to my profile to check it out! Anyways! Hope you enjoy! I try to post a new chapter every week!**

**Disclaimer: It hurts to say that I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**MAX POV**

**_Three Years Ago._**

It's cold and stormy outside. There are trees hitting the windows of my apartment building and making an awful thumping noise.

_ .Thump_

He sits at the dining table and cleans the lens on his camera with a soft towel. His black, shaggy hair falling into his perfectly tanned face. His midnight eyes filled with as he gently wipes.

I tap my fingers against the couch I'm sitting on. I need to do something, I think to myself.

_ .Tap._

_ .Thump._

I scan the coffee table in front of me searching for my camera. I take a quick glance at Fang, then to his camera he's cleaning, then back to mine.

"Hey Fang?" I call for Fang with a question, still staring at my camera. I hear Fang get up and he walks over to me, taking a seat next to me. "Yeah?"

"We should record a video." I say turning my head to face Fang. He cocked his eyebrow.

"You know! Like record a video and post it on YouTube." I say pointing to my camera. He's silent for a moment and just stares at me with a what the hell expression on his face.

"You want to make a YouTube channel?" Fang asks in awe. I nod.

"Fang. I have a vision." I said slowly waving my hand above our heads.

"Great." I hear him mutter. I narrow my eyes at him. My vision is great.

"I mean- Fang- we are 20 years old and We take pictures of weddings for a living!" I say exasperated. I stand up. "We live in this shit hole of an apartment and have thousands of dollars saved up!" I say exasperatedly.

"Ok. Let's say I agree with this...this madness." Fang said with a pause. "What would the channel be about?"

Well crap. _Think Max, think. Use your imagination. _

"Well when we were younger were we did want to help people around the world. You know... Help people who are starving and stuff like that." I said sitting down on the coffee table.

"Maxie, think." Fang said sitting up and leaning closer. I glared at him. _CALL ME MAXIE ONE MORE TIME, FANG! I DARE YOU. _

"What about the apartment and our stuff?" Fang asked.

"STORAGE UNIT!" I yell the first thing that comes to mind. Fang gives me a serious look. I look around our tiny one bedroom apartment.

"I mean we don't have anything that is really ours here. Just random crap. We have all of our memories and stuff at Iggy's house. We can sell all of this and get more bank." I said sitting next to Fang again.

Fang seemed to take this under consideration. It is true. My brother Iggy has everything at his gigantic house. "Okay, take pictures of everything and post on Craigslist, eBay, Amazon, EVERYTHING!" Fang says with a sigh. YESS!

I gave him a gigantic hug. "Yes! I love you Fang!" I scream to my best friend and scurry off to our bedroom.

Fang and I have been best friends since second grade when I punched a boy named Omega in the face for making fun of my name. **((AN: True Story with me!))** I still remember when Fang told me he'd never seen a girl punch someone. Fang and I grew up together and live with each other. Yes, we sleep in the same bed. We have since fifth grade.

As I plop down on my bed making plans, I decide to text Nudge, Fang's adopted little sister. She is younger than us by a year and is a fashion freak. Nudge has this perfect mocha skin, blemish free and is the exact opposite of me in appearance but mentally... we are the same demented person.

_Yo Nudge! I got some news._

_What's Gootchie Max?_

_What in the hell does gootchie even mean?_

_Ugh Max, Just Tell Me What's Up! I'm Banging Out With Gazzy! _

_OH MY GOD! DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT! THAT VISUAL WAS NOT NEEDED!_

_Hanging*! I meant hanging*! OMG Max! _

_Hey you said it!_

_**You guys do know your messaging in a group chat right?**_

_Aww Shit! _

_OMG FANGY! WHY ARE YOU EVESDROPPING ON ME AND MAX'S CONVO! THAT'S NOT VERY NICE! _

_**WHAT? You were talking in a group message. Iggy is probably reading this with wide eyes right now. Iggy blink if im right.**_

_He's not gonna blink._

_ERMAHGAWD. Iggy if you blink I will hurt you._

_IM LEAVING NOW! BYE! _

***Blinks* **

_*facepalm*_

I set my phone down and play some music on my phone while I try to go to sleep. I fall asleep to Sleeping With Sirens...

_Is it naive to make plans that seem so far away?_

_There's a reason I feel this way,_

_you're sleeping alone, I'm awake._

_As you dream of me tonight, am I close to where you are?_

_Lay me down, _

_and tell me everything will be alright, things will be alright._

_Lay me down,_

_and tell me everything will be alright. Things will be alright._

_This could mean everything or nothing at all_

_You take what is real, I'll give you my all._

**So this Chappiee was a little slow but I promise you the next. Chapter will be faster and fun and longer ((( Thats what she said ))) **

**YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I SWEAR QUITE A BIT IN FAN FICS AND THERE WILL BE A COUPLE OF INAPPROPRIATE JOKES xD Review Please! Follow Fav! Thanks Luvs! **

**-Maxx**


	2. FORBIDDEN

**Hello! Guess who's back with another chapter?! Dis girl! So I got some positive reviews about the first chapter so lets keep it coming ight?!**

**2 years and 6 months**

**Max POV **

Fang decided to go with my "ridiculous" plan and start a YouTube channel. Everything has been total chaos. We have sold everything in our apartment. All we have left is 2 huge suitcases. One has all of our camera equipment and the other one has all of our clothes along with toiletries.

Fang sits on the floor against a wall and looks at the open suitcases. "Max? Is it weird that we have more equipment than our clothes and toothbrushes combined?"

"To be honest Fang. Nope not surprising at all." I said also staring at the suitcases. I was also sitting next to Fang against the wall. I stand up and check the pockets of my leather jacket to find my passport and Fangs. "You ready to go to Ethiopia?" I ask him while putting my passport back in my pocket. Fang nods and stands up as well.

Fang has been my friend since the age of eight. I was playing basketball and three little snobby boys were teasing me because I was playing a "boy" sport. I ended up losing my temper and socked one of the boys, named Omega, in the nose. Him and his cohorts didn't like that and started pushing me around.

I started kicking and screaming and biting when the quiet boy in my class came and pulled Omega away from me. The quiet boy began punching Omega and I punched the other boy named Sam while the last cohort went to go get the teacher.

Fang and I were sent to the principals office and I still remember the exact words he said to the principal when he asked why Fang punched Omega instead of using his words. "Using words never work. Especially when someone is hurting you. You'd have to be a fortune cookie for that to work."

Since then Fang was my only friend besides my brothers, Iggy and Gasman. Fang and I became best friends at age ten we swore we'd marry each other instead of having to find love like in the movies. Then..when we were 14 I met a guy named Dylan and Fang met a girl named Lissa. Of course that ended in heartbreak for the both of us when Dylan decided Lissa and him should have a one-time sex thing. Lissa got pregnant with Dylan and who knows where the hell they are now.

_ Knock. Knock._

That must be Iggy. I walked to the door and was tackled to the floor. "OH M GOODNESS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AND FANG ARE LEAVING ME WITH THESE IDIOTS! YOU CAN'T LEAVE NO NO NO NO NO! I FORBID YOU TO LEAVE ME. J.J TELL THEM THEY CAN'T LEAVE!" Nudge screams pinning me to the ground.

"NUDGE! Get off of Max!" I hear what must be J.J exclaim. The door shut when J.J entered the room. I squeeze out from under Nudge and brush myself off.

Nudge is my fashionista. We are total opposites when it comes to appearance. But kicking ass is a whole different story. Nudge can kick ass wearing a skin tight dress and eight-inch heels. That is actually how we met. I was at a 21 and under club when I was 15 and a guy started hitting on me. I told him to back off or be sorry. Lets just say he was really sorry when he met with Nudge's sparkly black stilettos and J.J's pepper spray.

"Sorry! But we need to get to the airport in an hour!" I said grabbing a suitcase. I started to walk to the door when..little did I know what was gonna happen next.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. _

"Shit!" I screamed while running to Fang who is across the room.

**Hehehehehehe. SORRRRRY IT WAS SHORT I RAN OUT OF TIME! I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG! (((Thats what she said.))) Alright next chapter will up soon! Review PLEEEAAAASSSEEEEE! **

**Mkay! Love you! Muah **

**-Maxx ^.^**


	3. BRITISH HABITS!

**So I did promise longer chapters so... LETS THE GAMES BEGIN! My goal for this chapter is +1,000 words! Lets go!**

**REMEMBER I LOOOOOOVVVEEEEE REVIEWS!**

**Max POV**

_ "Shit!" I screamed while running to Fang who is across the room._

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" I hear a voice boom which I'm pretty sure is my idiot brothers. There was grey smoke all around the room. I see three figure walk slowly in the room.

"Goddammit Gazzy! You stepped on my foot!" I hear J.J yell.

Once the grey smoke cleared I see three losers standing in front of the doorway posing. Iggy was in the middle and had his hand running through his strawberry-blond hair. Ari, my other "brother" was on the left of Iggy and had his arms crossed across his chest with his chin up. Then there was Gazzy on the right side of Iggy adjusting his James Bond sunglasses.

"Oh my god." I hear Fang say. He was standing right next to me. I walked back up to my suitcase and was about to grab the handle when a figure stepped in front of the suitcase.

"Awe C'mon! ARI! You broke the badass pose we had going on over here!" Iggy exclaims.

"Guys were gonna miss our flight!" I yell exasperated. Of course everyone ignores me.

"Bruh! You never break the badass pose. Its part of the badass code." Gazzy says walking up to Nudge and putting his arm over her shoulders.

I turn around and look at Fang with wide eyes. He looks at his phone and grabs the suitcase. I turn around and see the Ari has the suitcase.

"Not so fast little sister." Ari says, "We're taking you guys to the airport." Ummmm... Okay?

"Okay Mister. You might be taller than be but I'm still older than you by four days!" I say walking towards the front door. Everyone follows. Ari really isn't my brother. Gazzy sorta befriended him when we were younger and then we all became friends.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE GOING MAX! YOU CAN'T GO! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE **B.F.F.A.F.E**'s." Nudge exclaims.

"What the hell does **B.F.F.A.F.E** even mean?" Fang says from behind us.

"Best Friends Forever And For Eternity." J.J and Nudge say at the same time. I swear Nudge and J.J could practically be twins. They say the same exact thing at the same exact time and it's really freaking creepy.

Were about 2 miles away from the airport we'll probably be there in less than five minutes. So as I sit on Fang's lap in the backseat of Iggy's truck and we we rock out to If You Can't Hang by: Sleeping With Sirens.

_Met a girl at seventeen_

_Thought she meant the world to me,_

_So I gave her everything,_

_She turned out to be a cheat_

_Said she'd been thinking for a long time_

_And she found somebody new_

_I've been thinking that this whole time_

_Well I never thought you'd stay_

_That's okay_

_I hope he takes your filthy heart_

_And then he throws you away some day_

_Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door_

_I don't wanna take your precious time_

_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_

_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_I don't wanna take up all your time_

_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_

_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_You're the lowest type_

_You're the lowest_

_I met a girl stuck in her ways_

_She found a boy she knew she'd change_

_I changed my clothes, my hair, my face_

_To watch us go our separate ways_

_She said we've grown apart for some time_

_But then she found somebody new_

_I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do_

_Stay the hell away,_

_While I sit here by myself_

_And figure out how I got this way_

_Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door_

_I don't wanna take your precious time_

_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_

_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_I don't wanna take up all your time_

_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_

_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_I don't want to get things confused_

_She said she'd never settle for some boy she couldn't use_

_So now I gotta call the doctor_

_So he can prescribe me medication_

_So I can deal with all the memories of being here this way_

_I met a girl at twenty-three_

_Knew she meant the world to me,_

_So I gave her everything,_

_And she did the same for me_

_Imagine that!_

_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face_

_No you're such a pretty, pretty face_

_Woah, oh yeah..._

_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face_

_No you're such a pretty, pretty face_

_I don't wanna take your precious time_

_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_

_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_I don't wanna take up all your time_

_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_

_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_Would you please stay and come inside, baby_

_Would you please stay and please be mine, baby_

_Would you please stay and come inside, baby_

_Would you please stay and please be mine?_

**Line break xD **

"Skype us everyday okay?" Nudge says sniffing back tears. She wipes at her eyes and a little bit of eyeliner smears. "I promise we will." I say pulling her into an embrace. I pull away and see Iggy and Fang having a bromance. I hug J.J.

"Don't let Max do anything to stupid man." Iggy says while patting Fang on the shoulder. I glare at him. He smiles. I hug Ari. "Please don't blow up the world." I say to Ari. He laughs. "No promises."

I hug Gazzy and ruffle up his hair. "Take care of Nudge okay? If you get her pregnant you better name the kid after me off we're gonna have some words." I say giving Gazzy the I'm-watching-you sign with my fingers. He laughs.

Then I looked at Iggy. I know this was killing him. Iggy might be only two years older than me but Iggy, Gazzy, and I were inseparable growing up. Iggy was the overprotective brother when it came to boys, the brother who always played with me, the one who always picked me up when I fell. Of course I was the only girl. Unless you count Ari, which I do. He's my best friend besides Fang, and now we're getting separated.

I ran to Iggy and threw my arms around him help me tightly while I silently cried into his shoulder. "Shh..Max.. It's okay. I'll be right here when you leave and right here when you come back. I love you." I still held on for dear life.

What am I going to do without my brother? He was the only kind of a dad I had. He was my protector. Now he's letting me go all alone and vulnerable to trouble.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Max, we have to get on the plane now." I nodded. I reluctantly pulled away from Iggy and he placed a kiss on my forehead. Then he mouthed those words from of my favorite songs. Darling, you'll be okay.

I blew kisses to my fantastic family and held Fang's hand as we walked away. Walking onto the plane.

**LINE BREAK.**

**FANG POV**

I held my best friend's hand as we boarded the plane. My seat was at the window and Max sat near the aisle. She held my hand still as we took off. Eventually you were able to take our devices out and walk on the plane. Max and I were watching Taken. It ended and she looked at me with her brown eyes full of amusement.

"You know Fang?" Max said to me while leaning into me and playing with my hair.

"Know what?"

"Sometimes I just want to get kidnapped so Liam Neeson can come save me." Max said giggling. I looked at her and just laughed. That is pretty clever getting kidnapped so a badass can come save you. Well done.

In just moments, Max fell asleep on my shoulder and I looked out the window. I watched as our home fade away and I drifted off into a sleep.

**Timebreak .. **

**MAX POV **

I felt someone shaking my shoulder and it woke me up instantly.

"Ma'am." I instantly jerk awake. Ready to punch the person who woke me up .

"Sorry to wake you but were about to land and I need you to put your seatbelt on." The nice lady in a blue uniform says to me. I yawn and nod. She scurries away. I see that Fang is also asleep.

He looks so peaceful, his hair over his eyes, his dark eyelashes lay perfectly on his pale skin. His high cheekbone curve. He looks perfect. Wish I could wake up like that. I lean over and kiss his cheek. "Yo Fang?" I whisper. He grunts.

"Put your seatbelt on luv." I say. With his eyes closed he puts his seatbelt on. I stare at him without moving and he opens one eye. I wave at him. He smiles.

"Luv? I thought you broke that habit." Fang smirk.

"The joys of living in London." I say with a thumbs up. When we all graduated from high school we moved to London and I was the only one who picked up on the slangs and words they used. Everyone teases me about it all the time. What can I say? Old habits die hard.

After 15 minutes or so we landed. Yes, we just landed in Addis Ababa, Ethiopia.

**Ok so I hope you lubbed it! REVIEW PLLLLEEAAASE! TELL ME IF YOU WANT A BETTER FANG POV IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Okay so the first 5 people who guess this song and singer and/or band get mentioned in the next chapter. So be sure to at the end of your review write a name you would like your character to be named! **

_**I thought of angels**_

_**Choking on their halos**_

_**Get them drunk on rose water**_

_**See how dirty I can get them**_

_**Pulling out their fragile teeth**_

_**And clip their tiny wings**_

_**Anything you say can and will be held against you**_

_**So only say my name**_

_**It will be held against you**_

_**Anything you say can and will be held against you**_

_**So only say my name**_

**-Maxx ^.^**


	4. INCEST

**It's been forever .. I know…. OH AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFIC **

"**Arts &amp; Music Ride"**

**Sooooooooo... This is going to be fun.**

**FANG POV**

When we step off the plain there is sand... Everywhere. Max's allergies were acting up and she began sneezing. I gave her an allergy pill and she takes it.

We walk out to get our luggage and search for our name among the signs. The Red Cross Foundation was giving us a place to stay as long as we assist in the care taking. Which was why we were here, duh.

I have to give it to Max. She did work pretty hard to make this all possible. This is going to be an amazing experience. I scanned the crowd and saw the Red Cross sign... I pointed to it and Max nodded. Awesome.

**Max POV**

Screw you allergies. Why are you so mean to me? Fang pointed to the Red Cross sign and I began walking to the sign. "Nick Walker and Max Ride here." I say as we arrived. The sign was lowered and I was greeted by a teenager. She couldn't be any taller than 5"5. She was wearing black and white converse with black skinny jeans and a Nickleback shirt. She has short hair just above shoulder height with medium brown with white, caramel, and black streaks through it. She was completely stunning.

"Yo! I'm Rogue." She said looking bored. That is a damn right amazing name. "Follow me. Hopefully Dean didn't leave. He's our ride. If he did his ass is getting kicked." Rogue threw the sign on the floor and walked away with a sway of her hips. _She owns this place_, I thought to myself.

Fang quickly glanced at me. I shrugged and followed Rogue.

**Time Skip **

"AYE! NOOOOOO! STOOOOOOOOOPPPPP!" I shrieked. Fang laughed maniacally.

"STOOOOOPP TTTIICCCKLLLLINGGG MEEE YOU AAAASSSS!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. Kicking and biting. Totally forgetting Rogue is in the living room.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Rogue shouts through the door. Pounds it a couple of times. "I mean, damn, I don't think there is ever a bad time to get naked, but now is probably not the best time to get a nooner. We have to go meet up with the red cross! So get your asses ready!" I heard her footsteps walk away.

I giggle. Fang's eyes are wide as he lays on top of me. I hear a deep rumble, his laugh. "Well Max, apparently right now is not the time for a nooner. Maybe we should continue this later." Fang winked at me. Then he stared at me. I mean really stared at me. His eyes always had a sparkle in them. In his eyes, I saw all our memories. The tears, the cries, the dreams, the love. While I was staring deep in his eyes, I suddenly felt his breath tickle my lips.

"Max?" He whispered. For some reason, my heart is racing. The words were caught in the back of my throat. He leaned in closer. I felt his lips brush mine and I exploded with adrenaline. His lips are so soft and taste of mint.

My best friend in the whole world, was here kissing me. I was stunned. It felt so right. It is right. I pulled him closer to me, tangling my fingers in his hair. His hand on my hip. "Max." He moans against my mouth. I feel Fang pull away. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

I stared at him. Stunned. My best friend, my brother. Oh gosh. I'm gonna puke. THIS IS INCEST. I mean that never stopped anyone before I mean, The Mortal Instruments. Incest all throughout the first three books. This is wrong. Yet so right.

"PLANS HAVE BEEN CANCELED PEOPLE! YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR PORN SHOOT. I'M LEAVING TO MY HOTEL ROOM! DON'T BE TOO NOISY I'M ACROSS THE HALL!" Rogue said leaving.

"BYYYYEEE!" I screamed at her. She grumbled something I couldn't make out. Fang sat up and went to the window.

"I'm er…uh.. gonna take a shower." I said getting up and grabbing clothes. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower.

_OMG Max. That so did not happen. He is your brother. You need to snap out of it. You know you've loved him since forever but it could never be a thing. _I stripped out of my clothes and took a shower. Clearing my mind.

**TIME SKIP**'

"Fang?" I said reluctantly stepping out of the bathroom in my yoga pants and My MCR tank top. Fang looked up from the T.V. "These channels suck." He said. I laughed.

"What's up?" He said looking at me. Oh boy.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap. He stared at me with his eyes looking normal, but now I know what it really is now, that little glimmer in his eye, was love. I felt tears threaten to come out. I held them back.

"What's wrong?" he rested his head against my forehead. I looked into his eyes and I saw them genuinely filled with concern.

I remember the first couple of times when we hung out he taught me how to ride skateboards I taught him how to play piano. We spent everyday of our lives together. He and I cuddle while going to bed but we were bestfriends, it didn't matter. He was usually in pajama pants I was usually in yoga pants and tanks.

I looked him in the eyes and smiled at him. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." He sighed in relief. Then I kissed him.

HIs lips were soft, but full of passion.

**SO LIKE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHERE ALL THE EXCITEMENT BEGINS.. c; YASSS  
ANYWAYS**

**Check out my other fanfic "Arts &amp; Music Ride" and yes. so…. bye **

**-Maxx**


End file.
